Beautiful Tonight
by crazyanonymousfan
Summary: A night out. I think it's drab but, read and judge away! :))


**Another fic! Moahaha. I just can't get enough of them. **

**Anyway, this goes to Anna ( AnnaFont_ie on twiiter) coz she's so awesomesauce. I'm not as good in writing stuffs as you but, I hope you like it. :))**

I am watching a movie in my apartment when I heard a loud knock on the door. I stood to open it and was surprised to see an unexpected visitor.

Richard Castle is standing in my doorway.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." I replied as he kissed my cheek.

He got in and made his way to the couch where I was sitting just a while ago.

"Nice movie."

"Hmm." I nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in a meeting." I curiously asked taking a seat beside him.

"You don't like me being here?" he pouted.

"No. I'm just wondering."

"Well, the meeting is over and we passed by this place and it is so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you of course, but I just thought that maybe I can bring you there." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"When?" I ask

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yep. So, you better go get changed... or do you want me to help?"

I looked at his sheepish grin trying my best to give him a glare but I just can't. He's just so cute with that ever charming smile of his. It makes me weak in the knees. I smiled and made my way to my room locking the door behind me.

I decided to wear a blue blouse and skinny jeans. I grabbed a purple sweater before making my way out the door. On the couch, I found Castle still sitting watching the movie that continues to play on my television.

He stood and smiled when he saw me. I turned the TV off and we we're ready go.

We are walking down the hall when I asked him, "Where are we going?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." He simply said.

I didn't bother to ask again for I know that he would never tell so I just smiled and remained silent.

It was a 30 minute drive but we both didn't actually talk. I keep on catching him glancing at me then smiles turning his attention back on the road.

When we reached the destination, he asked me if he can cover my eyes. I was reluctant to do it but he said it was a surprise so I finally agreed. He took his handkerchief and tied it around my head to cover my eyes. He guided me a few steps and then up to a ramp.

After of what I think was a 50 meter walk, we came to a halt. My eyes are still covered but I smell something familiar yet new to me.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep." I nodded.

He slowly removed the piece of cloth that covered my eyes. That's when I saw we're in a yacht.

"Wow." I exclaimed looking at the boat.

"Do you like it?"

"Uhuh."

"I named it Johanna."

"What?" I turned to him with wide eyes.

His smile immediately faded "I-Im sorry… I didn't mean. I'll just change it if you want."

I smiled at the sight of him panicking. He really doesn't want to screw this up.

"It is actually sweet. Thank you."

I kissed his lips lightly and he replied "Always."

"Now, on to the next thing.." He said when we pulled away.

"There's more?" I surprisingly ask. As if I don't know Castle.

"Well, not really. But I thought maybe we can go to the top deck. There's a hammock up there and maybe can see the stars as the boat tours around for a while."

Before I can even agree, he took my hand and pulled me to the stairs making our way to the top deck. Up there was a hammock tied to two small posts. From there, you can also have a great view of the city. And above is cloudless night sky.

'What a perfect evening.' I say to myself.

We lay together in the hammock. His arms are wrapped around me and I nestle my head to his chest. We watched the stars the stars for a while until he decided to speak up.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Uhm, 11 o'clock. Why?"

"Just wait and see." He smiled and kissed my temple before looking up again in the sky.

After a while, I saw shooting stars starting to flash above.

"Wow. That's a lot of them." I said.

"Yeah. I heard that there will be a meteor shower today and so I thought it would be perfect to watch it with you and also, show you the boat."

I smiled. There was a contented silence as we continue to watch stars appear and disappear into the dark.

"Thank you, Rick." I said again.

"For what?"

"For doing this. For being the sweetest. For just... being you."

"All these things you see in me are mostly because of you. I may never act like a normal grown up but when it comes to things about you, I always want to get it right."

I smiled again. I buried my face into his chest to try to hide the blush that crept to my cheeks.

"I love you." I tell him

"I love you more." He replied.


End file.
